U.S. Pat. No. 102,923 A discloses a two-part transporting device for a circular saw blade. The two part elements of the transporting device are connected in a pivotable manner at one end by way of a hinge and are held together at the other end by way of a hook.
A user can only remove the tool from the transporting device by releasing the hook and pivoting the two part elements with respect to one another. The user can only close the tool case by orienting the two part elements such that the ends of the part elements rest against one another and by hooking in the hook. This can be awkward, in particular when working in the field. In the hooked state, the hook can release by itself, and thus in an undesired manner, with the result that the function of a transporting device for a tool is no longer provided. In addition, as a result of the use of a hinge, the two part elements are always connected together when used as intended. Provision is not made for the two part elements to be separated from one another.